


Lily, Janelle y Meg

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tom le gusta acostarse con chicas. A Bill también. Pero eso no evita que la gravedad los una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily, Janelle y Meg

(Lily)

Los gemidos de ella, el sonido que provenía de la fiesta que seguía su ritmo atronador y a todo volumen. Ruido desagradable, los oídos y la cabeza zumbándole, sin embargo, nada de eso interfería con lo que estaba haciendo ni con él…

Tenía agarrada una pierna con firmeza, alzándola para darse mejor acceso y con la mano que tenía libre, sostenía su cintura. Todo su organismo estaba en conmoción total, y mientras más empujaba y más rápidos eran sus movimientos, más cerca estaba del final. Esa debía de ser la mejor sensación en el mundo.

—Ya casi… —gruñó.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y la chica, cerrando su pierna en torno a su cadera y dándole un poco más de profundidad, fueron suficientes para explotar con un gemido acallado, sintiendo las rodillas fallarle y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Eso fue fantástico —dijo en un farfullo.

—Sí.

Se retiró con lentitud, quitándose el condón y lanzándolo sin cuidado de que no quedara tirado en el suelo. Era el baño descuidado de un club en el que nunca volvería a poner un pie, y él estaba ebrio, así que le importaba una mierda.

Después de subirse el pantalón, vio que ella había puesto su falda en su sitio y le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa perezosa, de satisfacción. Sus cabellos rizados y rubios caían por los costados, dándole un aura de inocencia que le resultó fastidiosa.

—Hey —murmuró acomodándose la gorra. La cabeza la sentía pesada y ya que todo había terminado, tenía la urgente necesidad de irse de una vez—. ¿Nos vamos de aquí?

Sin esperar respuesta, corrió el pestillo y salió. En el lavamanos se mojó la cara y observó sus ojos rojos y un moretón formándose en el costado de su cuello. Resopló. ¿Cuándo le había hecho eso? Maldita sea, ahora tendría a los payasos de Gustav y Georg encima de él por los próximos días.

—¿Quieres mi número? —Tom miró su reflejo en el espejo y percibir otra vez una inocencia que sabía que no poseía, le irritó—, por si vuelven a la ciudad y…

—Sí, claro.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su nombre ni cómo precisamente había llegado a estar follándosela contra la pared de ese baño, aunque sí era un hecho que no la llamaría. Nunca llamaba a ninguna chica desde que había roto con su última novia, hacía años atrás.

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que quería devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago…

—No olvides que me llamo Lily —dijo mientras le entregaba un papelito con su número y caligrafía apresurada.

Tom asintió y tomó el número, sin evitar fruncir el ceño. Lo guardó en su bolsillo. Lo más fácil hubiera sido ponerlo en el directorio de su celular, pero… Sin duda: no la iba a llamar nunca.

—Está bien.

Lily era un bonito nombre, ella también era bonita y tenía un buen cuerpo, además el sexo había sido rápido, brusco y bueno, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba, y no solo era la ingenuidad fingida o que ella hubiera sido fácil.

Compartieron un último beso húmedo, y antes de poder darse cuenta caminaba con toda la rapidez que podía entre el mar de personas, alejándose de la chica. No vio a nadie conocido entre la gente, así que asumió que ya se habían marchado.

—Imbéciles…

Entre cabeceos contra la ventana de uno de los autos encargados de llevarlos a salvo al hotel, llegó luego de unos cuantos traspiés. Cuando encontró su piso y su puerta, manoteó en busca de la llave y no encontró nada. Mierda, seguro que la había perdido en ese sucio baño mientras buscaba que la chica esa le dejara resbalar una mano entre sus piernas.

Estando dispuesto a echarse en el suelo y dormir ahí antes de bajar y pedirle algo al recepcionista que los miraba con odio, recordó algo importante: la habitación la compartía con Bill y Bill ya estaba dentro. Tenía que estarlo.

—Bill —llamó, dando suaves toques que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, incrementaron en fuerza.

Insistió hasta que estaba prácticamente golpeando con el puño cerrado y un rostro adormilado y libre de maquillaje emergió, matándole con la mirada y haciendo que su mano chocara contra el vacío y el cuerpo se le fuera un poco hacia delante.

—Mierda, Tom. —Nada de enojo en la voz adormilada.

—Mierda, Bill —repitió entrando y sacándose la ropa con apresuramiento. Los nudillos y la cabeza le dolían, pero no importaba. Ya estaba en el hotel, y ya podía dormir. Sí.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con cuidado y los pies descalzos de Bill en contacto con la alfombra.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Es tarde —afirmó luego de rechazar mentalmente la idea de ducharse; estaba demasiado cansado y sólo quería echarse y olvidarse de todo y todos. Ni siquiera interesaba que tuviera el olor de la chica impregnado en la piel.

—No —contestó Bill, bostezando—. Es temprano, muy temprano. ¿Te divertiste?

Tom, que ya estaba en bóxers y metiéndose en su cama, soltó un “Sí” ronco y cerró los ojos, deseando que no fuera una de las noches en las que a su hermano se le daba por hablar y seguir haciéndolo, aún a sabiendas de que cada palabra amenazaba su existencia en la tierra.

—¿Sí? Me alegro. —Tom sintió que el colchón se hundía bajo otro peso y gruñó—. Gustav se quedó después de que Georg y yo nos fuéramos, ¿no lo viste?

—No. Necesito dormir. —Casi podía sentir como Bill hacía un puchero—. Bill, vete a tu cama.

—No. Quiero… quiero dormir contigo.

Tom gruñó otra vez, pero más alto que la ocasión anterior.

—No quieres eso.

—Sí quiero.

—No.

—Sí, Tomi.

—¡Bill! —gritó, abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama. Bill estaba con las piernas cruzadas y luciendo muy tranquilo, inclusive sonreía.

—Dime, Tom…

—Mierda —gimoteó.

Dormir con Bill no era malo porque no se enrollaba en las mantas y le dejaba destapado, ni tampoco pateaba o daba golpes. Era todo lo contrario, le gustaba hacerse una bolita y mantenerse a su lado, y aunque terminaba respirándole encima por la cercanía, era tranquilizador.

Pero esa noche no podía cumplirle el capricho a Bill.

Había tenido sexo con una desconocida en el club, en un baño y contra una pared. Todo él estaba igual de sucio, sudoroso y demás… y eso no podía notarlo Bill, no quería que lo hiciera. Algo en su pecho se contrajo ante el pensamiento.

—Tom.

—Bill…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con suavidad—. Anda, hazme espacio.

—No puedo. Además, ya no tenemos siete años.

Bill arrugó el ceño y cruzó los brazos ante sus palabras. Todo lo embriagado que se sentía Tom se alejaba a grandes pasos, dejando solo una impresión de aversión por sí mismo.

Lily era la primera groupie con la que se acostaba. Era la gran cosa y no había tenido problemas ni arrepentimientos con eso hasta el momento en el que a su jodido hermanito se le había ocurrido que esa noche quería dormir a su lado.

—Mierda.

Se levantó, y a pesar de que tenía un dolor de cabeza que obligaría a cualquiera a tomarse una buena cantidad de pastillas o a darse un balazo, caminó hacia el baño jalando su pijama y ropa interior limpia en el proceso.

—¿Regresarás rápido?

—Dentro de unos minutos.

Se lavó los dientes dos o tres veces y se bañó, enjabonándose con dureza y con agua más caliente de lo normal. Cuando salió, Bill estaba echado donde antes había estado él.

—¡Sal de ahí! —exclamó y Bill negó con la cabeza, sonriendo juguetonamente.

Los nervios de Tom se crisparon más y cuando su grito no fue atendido por tercera vez, con decisión haló por los brazos a Bill, quién se quejó y tiró, para quedarse donde estaba. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza, así que Tom no consiguió mucho. Al recapacitar eso, soltó a su hermano y se dirigió a la cama vacía.

—Ven aquí, Bill.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que duermas conmigo. —Y para que se alejara de las sábanas contaminadas.

Tom se acostó a un lado, dejándole un espacio a su hermano.

De los labios de Bill brotó una risita dulce, y canturreando algo sin sentido fue hacia donde estaba, acurrucándose con agilidad a su lado, envolviéndole con sus brazos y aspirando el aroma a limpio.

—A veces parece que nunca hubieras crecido… —Suspiró.

Tom hubiera preferido miles de veces a Bill a una distancia razonable, esa noche por lo menos, a una con la que los hermanos normales no tendrían problemas en mantener. Pero ellos dos no eran simples hermanos, eran gemelos que compartían todo cuanto pudieran, o por lo menos le gustaba pensar eso.

—Tomi…

El tono tan suave le hizo sonreír.

—Deberíamos dormir, mañana volvemos al bus.

—Tom —insistió Bill, picándole un brazo—. Tom, Tom…

Eso ya no le hizo sonreír, sino que le enojó un poco. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y se hacía más agudo según pasaban los segundos. Todo su cuerpo se sentía agotado y pensar que al día siguiente estaría durmiendo en una incómoda y pequeña litera hacía que todo se sintiera peor.

—Qué quieres.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Eso ya lo preguntaste.

—Lo sé. —Bill apoyó la cabeza en un brazo, observándole con intensidad—. ¿Te divertiste? ¿Esa… esa chica te hizo pasar un buen momento?

La pregunta se asemejó a un golpe en pleno estómago para Tom, quien quedó sin respiración y miró estupefacto a Bill. Estaba tan sorprendido que hasta la migraña parecía un juego sin interés.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Ella me lo dijo —Bill mordió su labio— cuando fuiste a buscar cervezas la segunda vez. No fue muy amable, pero…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte qué? —Las palabras eran arrastradas.

—Que una cualquiera se había acercado a ti y te había dicho esa mierda.

Bill sonrió dubitativo y alzó los hombros.

—No pensé que conseguiría que le prestaras atención —contestó—. ¿Y…? ¿Cumplió lo que dijo? Era bonita.

—Sí. —Se quedaron en silencio y Bill le picó otra vez en el brazo para que siguiera hablando—. Lo hice con ella en el baño.

En la boca de Bill se formó una pequeña “Oh” y dejando de apoyarse en su brazo, cayó en la almohada que estaba de su lado. Había cierta incomodidad extraña que flotaba en el ambiente, haciéndole sentir enfermo a Tom. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—¿Para qué quieres saber su nombre? —La pregunta era como tratar de tragar una piedra para Tom. Bill parpadeó varias veces, instándole con los ojos a que contestara y él lo hizo—: Se llamaba Lily.

—Lily. Me gusta.

—Sí… Hasta mañana, Bill.

Bill se amoldó a su cuerpo, pegándose mucho, trasmitiéndole calor y serenidad. Tom se dejó llevar con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios. Ya tenían casi dieciséis años, pero cada vez que a Bill se le ocurría colarse en su cama para acurrucarse y dormir, no podía negarse.

Cualquiera fuera de su círculo pensaría que el gemelo con más fuerza de voluntad sería él, pero no era así. Ni siquiera podía discutir con Bill, no podía negarse a nada… y de ese poder su hermano estaba perfectamente consciente.

—Tom.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido, sin embargo, la voz de Bill. La maldita voz de Bill pronunciando su nombre.

—Dios, Bill, déjame dormir. Necesito hacerlo, en serio.

—Pero… Lily.

—¿Lily qué? —Tom suspiró. Enredó su mano con la de Bill y apretó con cuidado antes de retirarla—. Lo mío no es sobreactuar, lo sabes. Pasó y nada más. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero es algo significativo.

—No.

—Sí. —Negó con la cabeza y Bill puso su brazo encima de la cintura, abrazándole—. Lily.

—Sí, Lily —dijo Tom con cansancio.

—Una perra —comentó con una acidez que parecía salida de la nada y Tom levantó una ceja—. Ahora sí a dormir, Tomi. Hasta mañana, o mejor dicho, hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Está bien.

Cuatro o cinco horas después, el despertador de un celular comenzó a sonar arrancando un gruñido escandaloso. Tom no se movió, a pesar, ni pensaba hacerlo hasta que fue ligeramente sacudido y gimió.

Las sienes las sentía como si las estuvieran acribillando de manera cruel, lo cual empeoraba por la luz infernal en la que estaba sumergida la habitación, además sentía que si se movía un poco debía de ir corriendo al baño para pegar la cara al retrete.

—Tom. —El molesto ruido dejó de sonar y Tom enterró la cabeza con más fuerza dentro de la almohada—. Tom…

—Me siento mal.

—Lo sé.

Con cariño, Bill le acarició el hombro y la espalda. Sus toques eran con una gentileza tal, que Tom incluso empezó a dormitar.

Eso era lo desagradable de salir la noche previa a un día que no fuera libre. Y David, en vez de compadecerse de los rostros con malestar, de las ojeras y quejidos, fastidiaba y hacía todo lo posible para hacerles la vida más miserable. La lección había sido aprendida por Georg y Gustav, sin embargo, no por Tom, y a veces tampoco por Bill.

—No, Tom, no puedes dormir. Dentro de media hora debemos bajar.

—Déjame. Media hora…

—Pero debes cambiarte y tratar de recomponerte —dijo a la vez dejaba de acariciarle y se levantaba.

Tom también lo sabía, así que se incorporó pausadamente, sentándose en la cama, y puso las manos encima de la cabeza, como si quisiera comprimirla para que dejara de punzarle. Su boca estaba seca, además, y le dolía la mandíbula y los músculos de los brazos.

—Toma esto, tal vez te sientas mejor.

Aún con lentitud, levantó la vista y pestañeó varias veces. Bebió el vaso que le tendía Bill y agarró la pastilla. Agradeció y se levantó, respirando a grandes bocanadas y tratando de controlar las nauseas.

Bill ya estaba maquillado y cambiado, y sonreía a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Te acuerdas de anoche? —preguntó, al parecer indiferente.

Tom caminó hacia una de sus maletas para buscar algo y ponerse, sintiendo a su hermano observarle desde su posición, sentado en la cama que nadie había ocupado por más de quince minutos la noche anterior.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Lily.

Claro que se acordaba. Se acordaba con claridad de los rizos, de sus pechos suaves y sus labios gruesos, pero sobre todo se acordaba de la humedad y la calidez alrededor suyo. Tragó duro y eligió sin atención las prendas que se iba a poner ese día.

—No —mintió.

—No te creo.

Encogió los hombros, poniéndose su pantalón, sin embargo, antes de terminar de subirse la bragueta sintió unas arcadas que le obligaron a correr hacia el baño y arrojar lo último que tenía en el estómago.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era eso, la posibilidad de vomitar y el sabor desagradable que quedaba en la boca y garganta.

—Mierda —susurró cuando se lavaba los dientes. A pesar de todo, una sensación de mejoría le invadía.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Bill seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio, pero ya no sonreía, sino que estaba pensativo y tenía el ceño fruncido. Tom acabó de vestirse segundos antes de que se oyeran unos toques en la puerta y un “Buenos días” de parte de Georg.

Los gemelos salieron y no hablaron más entre ellos mientras bajaban con Georg y Gustav hacia el restaurante que había en el hotel.

—Hombre, se ve que la pasaste bien anoche —dijo Georg dándole una palmada a Tom en la espalda cuando se ubicaron en una mesa—, se puede decir nada más por tu cara.

—Estuvo bien —respondió y sonrió, dando a entender que sus palabras se quedaban cortas.

Platos, tazas, waffles, tostadas, jugo, mermelada y unas cuantas cosas más fueron dejadas delante de los muchachos, quienes jalaron lo que les apetecía. Mientras todos comían con apetito, Tom tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa y sacudía rítmicamente un pie, esperando a que fuera el momento en el que David llegara y anunciara que quedaba poco para la entrevista y que debían ir terminando.

—No creas que nos hemos olvidado —inquirió Georg con la boca llena. Tom le hizo una mueca de asco, y él tragó antes de seguir hablando—: Detalles, detalles, ¡exijo detalles!

—¿Pasó algo con la chica rubia? —preguntó Gustav con interés luego de dar un sorbo a su café.

—¿Qué chica rubia? ¿Por qué yo no la vi?

—No sé. —Gustav cogió una tostada y le dio una mordida antes de seguir. Tom no sentía ganas de hablar y Bill seguía comiendo como si no le importara el tema—. Era una bonita con rizos. Bastante agresiva, se podría decir por como actuaba.

—¿Ah sí? —La atención se dirigió hacia Tom.

—Estuvo bien —repitió lo que había dicho antes y antes de que Georg se quejara de su falta de locuacidad, añadió—: Y sí, bastante agresiva.

—Eso explica lo que tienes en el cuello… —La voz de Bill fue tan neutra, al igual que su expresión que Tom se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Georg alzó una ceja y observó con cuidado, al igual que Gustav, viendo pequeñas marcas de dientes que podían ser cubiertas con facilidad con las rastas siendo bien ubicadas.

—Me siento orgulloso —exclamó el bajista, enjuagándose una lágrima que no existía—, mi pequeño muchacho se está haciendo todo un hombre. —Tom le enseñó el dedo del medio antes de unirse a su risa—. ¿Y cómo se llamaba la afortunada? No que importe ya que no la vas a volver a ver…

—Qué desagradable, Georg.

—Sí, deberías tener más respeto por las mujeres. —Otra vez empezaron las carcajadas—. Mierda, si alguien de mi familia me escuchara me cortaría la lengua…

—Lily —interrumpió Bill—, ese era su nombre.

Hasta ese instante había permanecido aparte de las bromas, tomando su jugo y comiendo waffles con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A ninguno de los otros tres le llamaba la atención esa actitud, sabían que a veces se le daba por estar muy callado e indiferente, y que no había nada que le hiciera salir de esa hermeticidad.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es su nombre —se adelantó a decir Tom—. Lily, ¿bonito, eh? —Gustav asintió.

Al medio día la entrevista ya estaba hecha y los cuatro integrantes de Tokio Hotel ya estaban en el bus del tour, camino a la próxima ciudad. El ambiente estaba muy relajado, incluso entre Tom y Bill, que a pesar de lo inalterable que se había comportado el segundo durante el desayuno, ya estaba normal y sonriente.

* * *

(Janelle)

Tenía mucho sueño… El concierto había sido uno de los más agotadores desde el comienzo del tour y haber tenido que tocar con residuos de resaca no había sido de lo mejor. Le era difícil creer que Bill hubiera tenido la energía suficiente para querer salir con el equipo. Gustav también había desistido, en cambio, Georg no.

Cuando eran casi las dos de la mañana y Tom estaba dormido como una roca, un Bill que apenas podía mantenerse en pie y soltaba risitas tontas, al igual que su acompañante, llegó al piso en el que estaban.

—Puta llave —exclamó cuando se le cayó por tercera vez—. Nunca vamos a poder entrar.

—Cielo, déjame intentar a mí.

Bill le tendió y la chica arrugó la frente, en obvia expresión de concentración y logró introducir la tarjeta. Bill aplaudió y le tomó de la mano, empujando la puerta. Ella se dejó, pero una vez que estuvieron dentro le apuró a ir hacia una de las camas.

—Hay alguien ahí —se quejó en un susurro.

—Es Tom. Ignórale.

—Pero…

Bill fue hacia la cama que estaba vacía y se sentó, sonriéndole para que fuera hacia él. Ella se acercó con pasos titubeantes y lanzó su abrigo al suelo.

—Vamos a despertarle y nos va a ver —siguió murmurando cuando se vio envuelta por los brazos de Bill.

No le gustaba que Tom estuviera ahí, sin embargo, había tomado tanto que incluso eso pintaba como algo sin importancia, además… tenía la oportunidad de acostarse con Bill Kaulitz. Y sospechaba que era la primera fan que podía jactarse de eso.

—No me importa, ¿y a ti?

Antes de que pudiera contestar con una negación, sus labios fueron asaltados.

Al principio de la noche, cuando se había acercado a Bill para preguntarle si quería bailar, no había esperado que las cosas acabaran así, ni siquiera lo esperó cuando Bill le besó y pudo sentir el sabor de su brillo de labios.

Pero no se quejaba. Mierda que no.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Si no fuera porque tenía la cabeza nublada, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por las orejas y apenas pudiendo mantener el aliento, se hubiera ofendido, pero solo respondió con un jadeo. Bill le estaba acariciando un muslo y subía peligrosamente.

—Janelle.

—Janelle —repitió él—. Me gusta…

—Y a mí me gustas tú. —Gemido, y Bill sonriendo, siguió tocándole.

Bill había tenido una primera vez rápida y torpe de la que apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar, todo empeorado por la actitud compasiva de la chica…

Las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora. Hasta el instante se había dejado guiar por sus instintos, y a Janelle parecía gustarle todo, lo sentía, todos sus miembros estaban calientes y con los ojos le rogaba que le “hiciera el amor”.

—Rayos… —jadeó, arreglándoselas para bajarse el jean y empezando a moverse con lentitud contra ella, ambos aún con ropa interior.

Estaba dolorosamente excitado y sabía que la única forma de deshacerse de eso era introduciéndose en ella, era con sexo. Le besó de nuevo, con fuerza y profundidad mientras que le bajaba las pantaletas lo necesario para tocarle. Janelle gemía y jadeaba ruidosamente, al parecer olvidándose por completo que no estaban solos en la habitación.

—Dios, dios, diosdiosohdios… —Le separó con dificultad—… Cariño, hazlo, házmelo ahora.

—Un condón —murmuró, alejando sus dedos y mirando alrededor con dificultad. ¿De dónde mierda sacaría uno?

Con esperanza se estiró hacia la mesa de noche y rebuscó en el cajón superior, sintiéndose casi en la gloria cuando encontró lo que buscaba. De seguro era de su hermano, no interesaba.

Con las manos temblorosas se bajó el bóxer y se dio unas caricias rápidas, gimiendo. Estaba duro, realmente duro… Resbaló el preservativo en su excitación y se arrodilló en la cama.

La mirada de Janelle ardía de un modo que automáticamente se posicionó y con una sola estocada se metió todo lo físicamente posible. Ella dejó salir un gritito y envolvió con sus piernas sus caderas, instándole a que se moviera, para lo cual Bill no se hizo de rogar.

En la otra parte del cuarto, Tom se mordía con fuerza el labio y ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no embestirle al aire o tocarse la erección que tenía entre las piernas.

La situación estaba mal y por varios motivos. El principal: estaba viendo a su hermano tener sexo. Puta mierda. Y después… Escuchó un “sí, sí, más, oh…” de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero solo para abrirlos con rapidez y no perderse nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Todo se sentía erróneo. Sentía que por algún motivo retorcido, quién debería estar así, en calidad de observador, tendría que ser Bill, no él. Y ni siquiera podía escabullirse hacia afuera de la habitación porque estaba pegado a las sábanas. Por morbo.

Además, Bill sabía que él estaba ahí, a solo unos metros y que su sueño fuera profundo no era excusa para nada. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? Y si era así, ¿por qué?

Sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar cuando el ritmo de Bill se desbocó y besó a la chica con hambre, antes de gemir más alto que antes y quedarse quieto a continuación. Se había corrido, eso era seguro. Ella aún seguía dejando salir soniditos de satisfacción.

—Tienes que irte —dijo después de unos minutos.

—Pero…

—Por favor. —Janelle soltó un gimoteo y se levantó, buscando en la oscuridad lo que le faltaba de ropa.

Bill se puso ropa interior y se sentó en la cama, observándole. Aún estaba ebrio, pero un haz extraño de lucidez le había invadido apenas salió del cuerpo de la chica. El preservativo usado estaba en un cesto de basura, y aunque estuviera lejos, aunque fuera su propia esencia, le resultaba nauseabundo.

Janelle, pisoteando su orgullo y sin poder mantener el equilibrio del todo, se acercó a él y le besó por última vez. Bill se dejó, pensando que sería muy descortés e hiriente rechazarle.

—¿Pido un taxi o…? —preguntó con voz baja cuando se separó.

—No.

Sin decir más, salió, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y escuchándose sus tacos contra el piso a medida que se distanciaba. Bill suspiró y fue hacia el baño con pesadez. Cuando salió, se chocó con los ojos de Tom viéndole fijamente a través de la penumbra.

—Tom —balbuceó. Sintiéndose enrojecer, continuó caminando a su cama y se cubrió por completo—. Lo siento —dijo luego de un tiempo.

Tom murmuró cosas apenas audibles y después no se escuchó más. A pesar de que sentía vergüenza, un vacío desagradable y más cosas en el pecho que no podía distinguir bien, Bill se durmió a los pocos segundos. A Tom le costó más, sin embargo, pronto sus respiraciones acompasadas se acompañaron lo que quedaba de la noche.

El día siguiente el que primero que abrió los ojos fue Bill. Ese día lo tenían completamente libre de obligaciones, así que podían quedarse como marmotas hasta la hora que quisieran. Tom estaba roncando suavemente con un hilo de saliva resbalándole por el mentón…

Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tenía un sabor pastoso en la boca pero no le dolía la cabeza o tenía sed. Su cuerpo no estaba resentido por el poco descanso y el haber tomado tanto.

—Buenos días.

Jadeó suavemente. ¿En qué momento Tom se había despertado? Hizo un esfuerzo y enfocó la mirada.

—Hola.

—Lo de ayer… Bill, ¿por…? Es que… Uh. —Tom no sabía como expresar lo que quería decir.

—Estaba borracho. —A Bill la presencia del preservativo usado, fuera de su campo de visión, le molestaba por el simple hecho de estar—. Lo siento, Tom.

—Sí, no importa.

Una “persona normal”, si es que está llegando a altas horas de la madrugada, entra de puntillas en la habitación que comparte para no molestar, se echa y ahí queda. Si quiere acostarse con alguien que recién conoció, entonces, lo más lógico es que pida un cuarto o cualquier cosa, no que lleve a la conquista hacia donde sabe que su gemelo está durmiendo.

Bill bostezó ampliamente y se obligó a sonreír a continuación.

—Tú tuviste a Lily —comentó por comentar. Tom estrechó los ojos.

—Bill, no me vas a decir que tuviste sexo solo porque yo lo hice, ¿verdad?

—No. —Bill habló con seriedad. No mentía—. Y ya deja de comportarte como una perra.

—Yo no soy quien se está comportando como una perra. —Bill sonrió, ahora sí con sinceridad y negó con la mano.

—Nadie lo está haciendo.

Tenía razón. Tom sonrió, dispuesto a dejar la conversación de lado, pero… no podía ni quería. Empezó a jugar con su piercing y levantándose fue hacia el estuche que contenía su guitarra, buscando un modo de entretenerse, o por lo menos lucir así.

—Me gustó —contestó Bill la pregunta que no había sido planteada—. Mierda, se sentía tan bien.

—Es sexo. —Sonrió un poco y su hermano también lo hizo.

Tom quería saber detalles aparte de lo que había visto, pero mostrarse como un entrometido haría que Bill se la pensara dos veces antes de seguir abriendo la boca.

—Te pusiste bien el condón, ¿no? —cuestionó por molestar mientras seguía sacando su guitarra y la ponía en su regazo.

—Dios, no soy estúpido ni un niño.

—Solo era para asegurarme.

Otra vez quedaron en un silencio que no se sentía cómodo. Era extraño ya que al ser ellos, debían estar conversando y compartiendo hasta el mínimo percance, debían de haber risas por doquier… y no silencio. Un silencio que jodía.

—Me hizo sexo oral.

—¿Qué?

—En el club.

—¿Y…? —Hizo gestos para que hablara. La curiosidad era más que evidente.

—¿Nunca te lo han hecho?

Los colores brillantes en el rostro de Tom respondieron por él. Bill rió y fue a sentarse a lado de su hermano. No se sentía avergonzado ni nada por el estilo, pero sí sentía un hueco en el pecho, además estaba un detalle. Un significativo y pequeño gran detalle.

—Una vez —dijo Tom por fin—, pero salió mal… la muy bruta me mordió sin querer. —Bill contrajo las facciones y murmuró “Ouch”—. Sí. Mala experiencia.

—Fue abrumador —explicó con calma, una calma que gustaba y disgustaba a Tom al mismo tiempo—, casi tan bueno como hacérselo. Se nota que tenía experiencia.

—Bill, ya dejaste de ser un niñito de mamá.

—Idiota. —Bill tornó los ojos y Tom rasgó unas notas en su guitarra, sonriendo socarronamente—. Pero…

—Pero qué.

—¿No sentiste nada después?

—¿Qué debería de haber sentido? —preguntó. Tom sabía que Bill se refería al hecho de haberse acostado con… con la chica esa, pero su hermano estaba pensando en algo más. Enarcó una ceja—. ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Te has arrepentido?

Con lentitud, Bill negó.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?…

—No sé. —Se mordió el labio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tom, evitando mirarle a toda costa—. Sabía que nos estabas viendo —susurró— y eso hizo que me excitara más. Soy un enfermo, ¿no?

—Sí.

Bill cerró los ojos y suspiró. No había pensando decirle a su hermano que había decidido llevar a esa chica a la habitación que compartía con él premeditadamente, que la idea de que despertarlo y hacer que observase se le había ocurrido estando ebrio, y no había podido hacer más que llevarla a cabo.

—Lo lamento…

—No.

—¿No? —Tom dejó su guitarra cuidadosamente en el piso e hizo que Bill levantara la vista—. Tom —intentó negarse a enfrentarle, se sentía incómodo y con ánimo como para correr hacia el baño y encerrarse ahí.

—No —repitió—. No lo sientas porque… me gustó.

—¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

—Sí, en serio —aseguró sonriendo, relajando el ambiente—. Fue algo raro… —Bill soltó una risita tonta y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Tom. Estaba tranquilo.

—Vaya par de hermanos… ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó ver?

Claro que Bill sabía de qué hablaba Tom, pero la oportunidad de escuchárselo decir hacía que su corazón se acelerara. La conversación era bizarra, incluso para los dos. Siempre habían compartido todo, o por lo menos casi todo. “Casi todo”.

—Ella.

—¿Sí? —Bill pestañeó varias veces, confuso y queriendo saber más que lo que decía esa vaga respuesta.

Tom sintió las mejillas calientes mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le había gustado no perderse ningún pormenor de los movimientos de Bill, o la expresión que había tenido al llegar al orgasmo, también los gemidos de ella y su largo cabello negro esparcido en la cama. Le había gustado lo que vio y no vio, lo que oyó, lo que sintió.

—No… Sí. No sé. —La contradicción hizo que Bill sonriera—. ¿Lo vas a volver a hacer?

Tom, con su tono de voz, le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera. Realmente era perturbador. Él admitiendo que lo había hecho a propósito, y Tom admitiendo que le había gustado.

Bill se levantó de la cama.

—Yo… yo también quisiera ver. —Las mejillas y las orejas le quemaban, y su respiración era irregular. Lo que había dicho no iba en broma—. Qué perversión. —Sonrisita cómplice—. Compartimos habitación casi siempre que estamos en un hotel, no será muy difícil.

—Sí. Bill…

—Dime.

—¿Y… participar? —Apenas lo dijo, Tom se arrepintió, sin embargo, se sintió tranquilo cuando Bill, en vez de saltar hacia atrás y tildarlo de cualquier cosa, únicamente adoptó una posición pensativa.

—¿No sería muy extraño?

—Lo que estamos hablando es extraño. —Bill rió y asintió, estando de acuerdo—. Cuando se dé… ¿un trío? —La palabra pronunciada fue como un catalizador para que una sensación agradable de ansiedad le recorriera desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

—¿Qué pensará la chica? —preguntó encaminándose hacia su cama.

—Que es la mujer más afortunada del mundo. —Tom jugaba con su piercing. Y, de nuevo, Bill estuvo de acuerdo.

—Tom, algo más. —El otro le miró interrogativamente—. ¿No sentiste un vacío?

—No, no soy una chica. —Bill gruñó un “olvídalo” y se cubrió con sus mantas, dándole la espalda—. Ese día —dijo Tom, bajando la voz al cabo de un rato— sólo sentí que tú no podías dormir contigo mientras yo olía a ella. No más, al día siguiente nada. No culpas o ganas de llamarla. Nada.

Bill se quedó quieto pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Tom, en las cosas que había pensando y en lo mucho que su corazón se precipitaba en una carrera loca cuando pensaba en “compartir” a Tom con una chica. Ante el pensamiento arrugó la nariz y abrazó sus piernas. No, era compartir una chica con Tom. Sí… Sí, así era.

Se quedó dormido escuchando una melodía que no podía distinguir muy bien proveniente de la guitarra de Tom y murmullos ininteligibles.

* * *

(Meg)

Por fin el tour había terminado. La noche anterior habían dado su último concierto y los cuatro chicos estaban alegres y con la determinación de festejar lo bien que les había ido. Sin duda la banda iba en buen camino a hacerse conocida, y compartir su música con miles de fans era una de las cosas que más querían…

Las copas habían ido y venido sin ninguna clase de reserva. Georg estaba devorándose los labios de una chica que estaba tan o tal vez más ebria que él mientras Gustav y Tom estaban jugando a quién tomaba más tequila en menos tiempo.

Casi desde que habían llegado al local, Bill se había alejado. Al principio eso había llamado la atención a Gustav y Georg, quienes pronto olvidaron el asunto, no así Tom, que seguía atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su gemelo. Esa noche debía ser, habían decidido en el auto con un cruce de miradas… sino se daba, no tendrían la oportunidad hasta que estuviesen otra vez en carretera y hubiese la suficiente privacidad, lo cual pasaría quién sabe cuándo. Además, había ansias de experimentar. Después de todo, eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Hola —canturreó alguien junto a su oído. Tom arqueó una ceja pero sonrió.

A su lado se había posicionado una chica que tenía una sonrisa amplia y que daba a entender que estaba dispuesta a todo. Su cabello era negro, contrastando de bonita forma con sus ojos grises y la ropa que llevaba dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Era bastante linda, y cuando Bill se puso enfrente de él y se inclinó para susurrarle algo, sintió latigazos de excitación recorrerle, imaginándose haciéndole cosas a la chica ya que ella no dejaba de pasar la lengua por encima de sus labios, humedeciéndolos e incitándole a propósito. Sabía lo que hacía, evidentemente.

—Ella está dispuesta.

—¿Le has preguntado? —Bill negó con la cabeza y luego le habló a la chica en el oído.

Tom se quedó quieto, observando como intercambian algunas palabras antes de que ella asintiese, al parecer muy conforme con todo. No cabía en sí, ¿en realidad su hermano no tenía vergüenza para preguntar algo así?

—Hay que irnos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, a la vez que se levantaba.

Ella dijo sí con la cabeza, jugando con su cabello y con su abrigo ya en mano. Bill gritó algo que no pudo distinguir bien a Gustav, seguro informándole que se iban y sin darse cuenta precisamente cómo, estaban los tres encaminados hacia su hotel. Tom, mientras la distancia que faltaba se hacía más corta, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo a menos que estuviese ebrio.

—Tom, ella es Meg. Meg, él es mi hermano Tom.

Con las luces de los faros prendidos y que iluminaban las calles apenas, ella se veía muy bien. Y, como pudo comprobar cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación que compartía con Bill, y todas las luces encendidas, seguía viéndose muy bien.

Bill había elegido bien… Sonrió pensando que no era nada extraño ya que Bill y él compartían los gustos en chicas.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Claro. —Bill alcanzó a Meg una cerveza, que ella agarró sonriendo, e intentó hacer lo mismo con Tom, pero éste negó.

—¿No hay ron? —cuestionó, anormalmente serio. Sin esperar respuesta fue hacia el minibar y al no encontrar ron, tomó algo de whisky—. Sí, esto servirá —murmuró para sí, tomando de la botella algunos sorbos que hicieron que la garganta y el estómago le ardieran.

Se sentía nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, y no saber en concreto si ella sabía qué era que lo querían hacer, desmejoraba las cosas aún más. Bill, por otro lado, estaba sonriente y amable, incluso flirteando con la chica con mucha soltura. Aunque Tom sabía que Bill estaba más ebrio que él, se le hacía imposible de creer.

—Así que tienen una banda, ¿no? —Su voz era suave e invitante—. Eso es tan genial.

—Sí y pronto seremos conocidos por toda Alemania… —Bill soltó una risa, secundada por Meg, y Tom se aproximó a ellos.

Su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, al igual que ella. Cuidando de no rozarle, Tom se sentó al lado que quedaba vacío, aún con la botella en su mano y dando tragos largos, sintiendo que poco a poco su cabeza poniéndose más ligera.

—Estamos de paso por esta ciudad —comentó, sonriendo y metiéndose en la conversación—, y no sabemos cuando volveremos. Es una suerte que mi hermano haya podido convencerte de que vinieras al hotel con nosotros.

—Tom…

Meg devolvió la sonrisa y Bill se tensó un poco.

—La afortunada fui yo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó alzando una ceja y jugando con su piercing. Tom ya estaba en el juego y de lleno—. ¿Tú qué crees, Bill?

Bill tomó lo que le quedaba de su cerveza, esa que Tom le había rechazado y dejó a un lado la lata vacía antes de alzar los hombros y poner una mano en una pierna de Meg, acariciando son suavidad.

—Creo que los tres la podemos pasar bien, así que… ¿qué más da?

Todo el rostro de Meg se encendió, y los gemelos decidieron que lucía encantadora así. Tom dejó su botella fuera de su alcance, antes de ponerse de rodillas y tomar con una mano la cara de Meg y darle un beso con profundidad, jugando con su lengua, succionando sus labios. Un beso que incluso fue capaz de arrancarle un jadeo. Satisfecho, se separó.

—Wow…

—Lo sé —dijo sin ápice de humildad. Bill dejó salir una risita, sin dejar de acariciar la pierna de Meg y subiendo a paso lento y seguro.

—Sí, voy a pasarla bien —afirmó con un tono ligeramente agudo—. Pensé que solo eran un par de niños que no sabían lo que hacían… pero veo que no. —Tom y Bill afilaron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos—. No se ofendan.

Ofendidos no estaban, sin embargo, sí excitados ante la anticipación y camino a la total embriaguez.

—Nah… pero te vas a arrepentir de haber pensando eso.

—Sí. —Meg sonrió y aceptó el whisky que Tom le pasó, aceptando también que le obligara a tomar lo que restaba en la botella—. Bill…

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo…? —Tom interrumpió su pregunta sin terminarla. Bill mordió su labio y después se levantó y se sentó en la cama, dando unas palmadas a su costado—. Está bien.

—¿Está bien qué? —Nadie le contestó a Meg, que lució aturdida—. No soy un maldito juguete…

Tom detuvo su oración besándole, con más ahínco que la ocasión anterior y resbalando sus manos para tocarle los pechos. Si es que iba a formular alguna queja, ésta se perdió por completo en la cabeza de Meg aún cuando se vio arrastrada a echarse encima de la cama, con Tom encima y su cuello siendo humedecido por los besos que él dejaba.

—Sí lo eres —musitó Bill casi con cariño lamiéndole una mejilla y luego atrapando su boca con la suya.

Meg sintió que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se concentraba en sus mejillas cuando sintió una mano escabulléndose entre sus piernas y tocándole los músculos interiores con sutileza. Gimió dentro del beso que le daba Bill… En definitiva, los hermanos besaban diferente pero ambos quitaban el aliento.

—Mierda —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Bill se alejó un poco, ayudando a Tom a deshacerse de las prendas que llevaba con una agilidad asombrosa, dejándola desnuda, vulnerable. Pero no interesaba, estaba demasiado excitada y borracha como para que lo hiciera.

—Eres jodidamente sexy —resopló Tom, quitándose su propio pantalón y ropa interior. Meg no dijo nada y menos cuando sintió una erección desnuda friccionándose contra su pierna izquierda y unos labios atrapando uno de sus pezones—. Bill… —El aire caliente la hizo jadear.

—Tomi.

Tom levantó la cabeza, aún moviéndose contra ella, y haciendo gestos. Bill estaba arrodillado cerca de ellos, y seguía con toda su ropa puesta pero llevaba la bragueta baja y una mano colada dentro de sus bóxers dándose caricias pausadas, perezosas. Estaba observándole a él, penetrantemente, no a la chica.

—Bill… —gimió sin poderlo evitar.

Rompió contacto con la piel caliente de Meg y se puso de pie, quitándose lo que le quedaba de indumentaria, incluyendo la gorra y bandana. Bill seguía viéndole como si separar sus ojos equivaliera al fin del mundo. De pronto, Meg, con las piernas abiertas, provocando, con los ojos delirantes de ganas de placer, no era suficiente.

—Mierda, mierda. —Decidido, Tom se acercó a su hermano y sin consideraciones le quitó todo, tratando de no tocar más de lo que debía pero con rapidez e inclusive algo de brusquedad—. Hazlo con ella.

Bill sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, tú… Yo quiero ver. —Meg se quejó, sentándose y escurriendo una mano hacia la dureza de Tom, apretó sin delicadeza.

—¡Perra! —jadeó pero no la detuvo y tampoco lo hizo cuando ella se acomodó y pegó su boca a vientre, bajando con rapidez—. Bill…

—Tomi —sonrió viendo las facciones de su gemelo contorsionándose a la vez que la cabeza de Meg subía y bajaba, rítmicamente—. Tomi… Tomi, tócame.

Como si fuera una orden a la que no podía negarse, Tom lo hizo, descubriendo que disfrutaba eso… Lo disfrutaba, sí. Era la primera vez que le hacían sexo oral pero podía decir que Meg sabía lo que estaba haciendo por lo profundo que llegaba su erección, por como sus dientes le raspaban lo suficiente para causarle un placer enloquecedor y su lengua no dejaba de jugar. Y como Bill fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio mientras él le acariciaba, hacía todo mejor.

—Ya… no puedo. Me voy a… —Como si Meg también lo supiera, aceleró y pocos segundos después, con un gemido ronco Tom se perdió entre los estragos de su clímax, olvidándose de seguir moviendo su mano—. Mierda, mierda…

Meg sonrió, limpiándose la boca y la barbilla, y rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama, quedando de costado, su cabello hecho una maraña y sin importarle que siguiese desnuda.

Pasaron un par de minutos, Tom y Bill aún en el mismo sitio. El primero buscando que sus músculos se aflojasen y el otro aún sin liberarse, expectante. El ambiente de la habitación aún estaba tenso y los gemidos y jadeos aún resonaban en sus mentes.

—Tom. —Resistiendo las ganas de masturbarse, Bill gateó hacia donde Meg estaba—. Hey, ¿estás dormida? —La incredulidad era casi palpable. Bill le sacudió poco, pero nada pasó—. Está muy ebria.

—Aún puedes…

—No voy a hacerlo con ella mientras duerme, Tom. —Su hermano sonrió luego de echarle un vistazo—. Quería verte con ella.

—Lo sé —afirmó. Bill, sintiendo que ya no podía, palpó su erección sin cuidado. Le faltaba muy poco—. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que yo te ayude con eso? —Bill no dijo nada—. Ya sabes, como hace un rato.

—No.

—Está bien…

—Pero quiero hacer otra cosa. —Seguían ebrios, pero más conscientes que antes… Tom le pidió que le dijera—. Échate. —Así lo hizo y Bill se sentó a encima de su estómago, una rodilla a cada lado—. No vas a pensar que soy muy raro, ¿no?

—¿Importaría?

—No. —Su piel, su peso, su empalme hacían que Tom sintiera vértigo que se hizo notorio para Bill—. A ti también te gusta esto… Tomi…

Sin añadir más, Bill llevó sus manos a su excitación, tocándose de arriba a abajo, como muchas veces lo había hecho a solas en su cuarto o en el baño, pero ahora teniendo a Tom con él, debajo y con su rostro fijo en lo que hacía.

—No voy a durar mucho…

—Se nota —dijo Tom en voz baja. Estaba conteniendo la respiración, grabándose con fuego cada cosa que hacía Bill—. Dios, Bill, te ves muy bien. —Un gemido le contestó. Alzó los dedos y con las yemas empezó a recorrer el torso desnudo y sudoroso.

Habían roto una barrera, lo sabía, una que nunca más podían volver a reconstruir. Y todo eso estuvo aún más confirmado cuando sintió como un líquido tibio se disparaba en su mejilla, en su frente y en su pecho, y sintió de todo, excepto ganas de limpiarlo.

—¿Esto era lo que querías…? —Bill cerró los ojos, culpable.

—Sí.

Bill se retiró de encima de Tom y se dejó caer a su lado por un segundo, antes de levantarse de la cama y buscar su ropa. Sólo encontró su jean, y se lo puso. Fue hacia el minibar y sacó una cerveza… Hasta que la terminó no hizo ni dijo más, al igual que Tom. Meg seguía durmiendo, ignorante a todo y todos.

—Bill...

—Tomi, lo lamento.

—No deberías. —Determinado, Bill se acercó y frotó las manchas con un extremo de una sábana, limpiándole. Tom había dejado que se sequen, a pesar de sentir una sensación incómoda—. No deberías —repitió.

—No sé. Lo volvería a hacer —admitió, pasándole a su hermano su bóxer para que se lo pusiera. Tom lo hizo y se sentó pero volvió a como estaba antes cuando Bill se echó—. Hay que dormir. —Suspiró, sintiendo que aunque todo lo que había pasado era pasmoso, estaba muy cansado…

Cuando abrió los ojos, horas después, no había ni rastros de Meg y Bill estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y una botellita de trago en la mano.

—¿Bill?

—To-mi —las palabras siendo arrastradas le hicieron parpadear varias veces—. Tomi, Tomi…

—¿Estás ebrio? ¿Dónde está la chica de ayer?

—No. —Tom se levantó y fue hacia Bill, agachándose a su altura. La mirada de Bill estaba perdida y su aliento olía a alcohol. Sí estaba ebrio—. No. Tomi… Tengo que contarte un secreto.

—¿En serio?

—No. Me tengo que ir.

—No te vayas así, Bill… ¿Adónde irías, además?

Ignorándole, Bill se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a gatear, sin embargo, uno de sus brazos cedió y perdió el poco equilibrio que tenía, terminando en el piso de costado… Se movió y quedó boca arriba. Trató de centrar su mirada pero no pudo, todo daba vueltas y no se quedaba quieto. Hizo un hipido y cerró los ojos, deseando dormirse al instante y olvidarse de todo.

Cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, sabiendo que era Tom, se incorporó lo necesario para acercarse y poner la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Me siento mal —se quejó.

—No vayas a vomitar y a ensuciarme.

—Imbécil. —Se acomodó mejor y dio grandes suspiros—. Odio estar así… Meg se fue apenas se despertó. Te zarandeé pero parecías muerto.

—Ya veo. No tomes solito tanto para la próxima.

Bill estaba abriendo la boca para responder, pero sintió unas caricias suaves y sonrió. Tom podía llegar a ser el mejor hermano del mundo. Ni siquiera tenía mucho peso que después de despertarse se haya sentido tan culpable de haber hecho lo que hizo y con una resaca desagradable que sin premeditaciones se había puesto a arrasar con lo que quedaba del minibar.

—Sigue haciendo eso… se siente tan bien —balbuceó.

Cuando a punto de dormirse, Tom se detuvo por completo y le sacudió con gentileza.

—No puedes dormir.

—¿Por qué? —protestó—. Quiero dormir para… no sé, siempre. —Luchó para mantener los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo cuando su hermano se cambió de lugar y su cabeza dio contra el suelo.

—Lo siento.

Bill soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos.

La dureza del piso era poco agradable, decidió, y también la luz. Ir cualquier otro lado era la mejor opción, así que intentó ponerse en pie, pero el mundo se le vino encima y cayó sin haber podido permanecer parado más allá de unos segundos.

Haciendo una mueca, se puso de nuevo sobre cuatro patas y gateó hacia la puerta.

—Bill, no te vayas. No puedes.

—Sí puedo —contestó con un jadeo. Se le hacía largo el trayecto. Horriblemente largo e interminable—. Mierda.

Llegó a la puerta y se arrodilló; cuando puso una mano encima del picaporte y estaba girándolo, Tom le alcanzó y apretó su hombro.

—Tom —chilló. Tom hizo que se levantara y le ayudó a caminar hacia la cama. Una vez ahí le hizo sentarse, Bill se dejó hacer, no tenía voluntad para no hacerlo.

—Deja de quejarte.

—¿Por qué no me quieres dejar ir? —Tom suspiró y se echó a su lado, pero observándole.

—Bill.

—Qué.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche. —Bill negó cansadamente—. ¿Por qué? Yo no me arrepiento de nada, aún si está mal… Y, no sé, tenemos que hablar —repitió y dejó de hablar al ver que Bill se había cerrado los ojos y no daba señales de estar despierto.

Suspiró. Ya habría momento para conversar, y quizá repetirlo, de eso estaba seguro. Cubrió a su hermano y se dispuso a levantarse, pero una mano se aferró a su brazo y no le dejó hacerlo.

—Tomi…

—¿No estabas dormido?

—No… pero aún me siento mal, la cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Te quedas conmigo?… ¿Sí? ¿Sí, Tomi?

—Sí, siempre.

—Siempre… —susurró.

-fin-


End file.
